


The Place that Made Him [Podfic]

by Bluebird_Rose, Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)



Series: Falling Further [Podfic] [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannibal Loves Will, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Finale, Suicidal Thoughts, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_Rose/pseuds/Bluebird_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent
Summary: Summary copied from fic:Three years after killing the Dragon, Will and Hannibal travel to Louisiana to retrace the landscape of Will's childhood, but neither of them expect to encounter remnants of Hannibal's own opaque history.AKA the "Hannibal and Will murder some neo-Nazis" fic.CW: This fic includes graphic depictions of emotional and physical violence, as well as reference to past suicide attempts and suicidal ideation. Please mind the tags.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Falling Further [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569367
Kudos: 16





	The Place that Made Him [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Place that Made Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669602) by [PragmaticHominid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/PragmaticHominid), [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent). 



> I really enjoyed recording this one. Pragnificent writes such wonderful character moments, it was a joy to try to read the lines in different ways and add emotions and feelings.
> 
> It was also a lot of fun to do Will's accent. (I was so excited when I read in the text that his accent returned to the South when he did, aaa.) My original accent is more North Louisiana/South Arkansas/East Texas than New Orleans, but hopefully it serves well enough. Again, Hannibal's accent is impossible but we all know that.
> 
> If there are any issues with the audio or downloads please let me know and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoy. ☆

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Wy-cfcv8vu_g6CvEGBStxsEgkgpeG43n) \- Chapter 1 only (14:32, 11 MB)

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1L4HGSsM7F3uWjKRdU87SzxHoSYR5FhJc) \- Chapter 2 only (11:33, 9 MB)

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JIgBM_GajkA6FL-vbqK3Pb1_0plJDv-X) \- Chapter 3 only (18:43, 14 MB)

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17WlSHeXDxGcYw0W2taN-pwQGFuoezkDj) \- Chapter 4 only (6:17, 5 MB)

[Download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oIsRMSxpQavMg5U09PSwhGi6ZI7WHXsv) \- Full Work (51:02, 38 MB)

Photo for the fic cover is from [JamesDeMers](https://pixabay.com/users/JamesDeMers-3416) on Pixabay


End file.
